


Kiss the Cook

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick's got two recipes he can make no matter what, and he's going to feed Helena whether she likes it or not.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cook

Dick had kept Helena out of the kitchen of his apartment ever since he announced he was cooking dinner. She was skeptical about this attempt at cooking, having tried some of Dick’s more...experimental creations. But, the smells coming from the kitchen now were pleasant. That boded well.

“What are you making?” she called from the living room couch.

“Soup. Chicken tortilla.”

“Oh.” Soup. That wasn’t exactly a meal in her book. Soup was what you ate when you were sick, or just wanted something light.

“It’s my mom’s recipe,” Dick continued. “She wasn’t that great of a cook, but she knew how to make really hearty soups. She taught me when I was little, and then I worked on them with Alfred to get the right ingredients.”

“That’s nice,” Helena said.

Dick didn’t often talk about his parents. Like his mentor, he seemed to be reluctant in bringing them up specially. You couldn’t stop him from talking about the circus, but as for his parents, he was surprisingly mum.

He stepped out of the kitchen, apron tied on, and leaned against the doorway. “Do you have recipes from your parents?”

Helena shook her head, her curls bouncing. “We had a cook. My mother hardly did anything for herself in that department.”

Dick laughed. “You should see B try to cook. I have it on good authority that he can even ruin a tuna sandwich.”

Helena blinked. “How?”

“Something to do with the types of condiments,” Dick said. “At least, that’s what my brother tells me. Apparently B doesn’t like recipes.”

“And you do?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick shrugged, making a noncommittal noise. “I just like trying new things.” He sniffed the air. “Hold on, my bacon’s on fire.”

He hurried back into the kitchen.

“Bacon?” Helena asked.

“Just a phrase, Helena,” Dick said. He came back out. “It boiled. Now we just wait and stir it every few minutes.”

“Good. Now you have time to go over this file with me,” she said, holding it up.

Dick rolled his eyes, but joined her. With only the occasional break to stir the soup, Dick and Helena went over their newest case. While neither of them were, strictly speaking, working for Spyral anymore, Tiger would sometimes send them special cases when he needed the best. And so, Huntress and Nightwing would once again become Matron and Agent 37, put in their Hypnos, and get to work.

This time, however, Dick had insisted they have a celebratory dinner before they left. Hence, the soup.

“It’s ready,” Dick called from the kitchen. He ladled it into two bowls and topped it with cheese.

Helena joined him in the dining room section of the kitchen. Dick had two glasses of ice water ready. She stirred her soup, trying to cool it.

“What kind did you say this was?”

“Chicken tortilla.”

“I see the chicken. I don’t see the tortilla.”

Dick made a face. “Well, I don’t really have any.”

“So, it’s more...chicken soup.”

“But that conjures up chicken noodle. Mine’s not.”

Helena opened her mouth, then stopped. She wasn’t going to win this fight. “All right? Chicken tortilla with no tortillas.”

Dick grinned. “Try it, Helena.”

She blew on her spoon to cool it, then ate her spoonful. “That’s really good.”

Dick beamed. “Thanks. Next time, I’ll make you my other recipe.”

Helena arched an eyebrow. “Is it s—”

“It is soup.”


End file.
